Edith Helmsworth
Born and raised in her home town of Small Harbor, a small ocean-side town in a harbor that has semi-famous attractions for tourists, but nothing to make it a booming tourist trap. Edith runs and manages a small shop that specializes in making miniatures and models for special occasions and for collectors. Her window display is by far the most famous part of her shop, a small scale replica of the town, perfected down to the brick and blade of grass. Edith managed this miniature miracle by finagling her epithet to recreate the buildings within the harbor, so the whole thing is kind of copy-pasted. Though even without her epithet she is a fine craftsman and has a very meticulous eye. Unfortunately for Edith, even with her amazing skills, making and selling models doesn't pay very well, especially since her store has gone down in popularity since people have gotten bored of the window display. So she decided the best way to earn money is partaking in a fighting tournament by using her finding loop-holes in her model making skills to help her in combat. In her younger days Edith was actually the famous young rap star Rapper Edith, who was known for her abilities in rap battling. This included the time she squared off against Haunted P. the writer of the one and only Pumpkin Hill, where she became good friends and slight rivals with him. Shortly after this legendary battle, Edith decided to give up her career as a rapper as it gave her too much of a headache, though that isn't to say she isn't down to make some sweet music every once in a while. Powers Edith's abilities all revolve around her making models of different locations from her hometown. Each of these buildings has different effects that can be activated, but each also plays a key roll in her passive which gives her increasing confidence the more models she places (giving her a +1 to her rolls for having 4 models active and a +1 for every additional model placed after that). This makes her a bit of a slow burn character but she can still do plenty in the meantime. Lighthouse: Her lighthouse lets people see enemies more clearly allowing anyone within its range to have a bonus to their attacking rolls. Ferry: The ferry is fun as it carries people who climb onto it forward, anyone caught in its path takes damage and is pushed to the side. Riding the ferry is a free action, so it can be activated during movement for no additional cost. Edith is also able to use this ability as an anytime to activate a ferry to pick her up or hit a moving oponent so long as they are within its path. Giftshop: Edith's gift shop acts as a store that players can buy from using stamina as currency but not having to roll unless they are buying a miscellaneous item that might not be in stock. Otherwise, they can purchase pins to increase their rolls, healing chocolates, and silver dollars granting a reroll. Each shop she creates has limited stock so that people can't keep buying rerolls. Ferris Wheel: The Ferris wheel activates once per round on Edith's turn to move all adjacent icons one space around it in a clockwise motion. Like the ferry, this can be activated as an anytime to instantly rotate by 1 space. Movie Theatre: The New-Hope cinema is the only place in Small Harbor that shows movies, so Edith has modeled one of her abilities after it since she loves to see movies. With is she can copy an ability that has been used and replay it onto anyone who enters its radius, but it can only do so a limited number of times. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 45 This being Edith's first appearance, it certainly went swimmingly. She started combat by farming moons to get an ultra gachapon summon which ended up being Turbo Starstruck. Edith immediately started flirting with him due to his muscular physique. Eventually, they got to the sand section of the stage and recreated the scene from Star Striker where Turbo saves an old lady by punching a shark. Unfortunately for Edith, Turbo attempted to pull off his Shooting Star Strike and had the audacity to roll an 11 while Gilux was on stage which made him double crit fail and die instantly. Edith went the rest of the episode without summoning another gachapon, but still had her moments. During the time-out called by the enemy team Edith's old rapping rival and good friend Haunted P appeared causing her to transform into Rapper Edith who is totally hip with the kids and a master of rapping. Overall she ended up not doing too much as she spent so long trying to unsuccessfully create more models in order to activate her passive but did land one of the final blows on xXG4mer_GabrielXx before he was sent to hell. - Episode 50 Edith made a short appearance in episode 50 as one of the many characters who the party battled as they rushed through each phase. - Episode 53 This time it's a murder mystery! Edith and friends were sent to a mansion by Flora, one of the demon sisters, in order to stop her other sister, Angelica. Edith had some fun while she, Alphonso, and Kitsuko were semi-chaperoning Hope, Voia, and Ruthless, but things really kicked up after the owner of the house was killed! Edith was the first to start questioning Reginald, the undercover space-police operative who ended up being the killer all along. She also started the questioning of Domanic, which lead to him being outed as a person from the alternate dimension from 12c. Her greatest hoorah was in the final battle where her passive was able to activate quickly as she went into the combat with 2 models already out, allowing her to help bring Reginald to Alphonso and giving him a sizable +6 to his attack combo with her lighthouses. This allowed Alphonso to get off 14 separate attacks which would have dealt 144 base damage, but due to the boss mechanic was lessened. Although he still managed to deal 14 out of the bosses 30 stamina.Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters